Time can't heal everything
by jade254
Summary: AU modern Helsa. Hans and Elsa are happily married, until one night they are victims of a brutal attack which changes both of their lives forever. (ElsaxHans) (AnnaxKristoff)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so this is going to be a modern day Helsa fic. **

**This is set in modern time and will be definitely AU for obvious reasons.**

**Warning: There will be strong language and sexual references in early chapters. There will also be lots of angst in later chapters.  
**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think. Should I continue?**

* * *

**Chapter One.  
**

Hans Westergard squinted, then rubbed his temples vigorously. Paperwork upon paperwork had landed on his desk that morning, and he had spent the past ten hours plowing through it.

Sometimes he really hated his job. The only satisfaction he got from being one of the city's top lawyers, was that he was partially responsible for putting some of the most dangerous criminals behind bars.

He glanced at his watch, noting the time. _Six thirty_. His wife would probably be leaving work herself right now. His eyes settled on one of the numerous picture frames which lined his desk. He picked this particular one up, looking closely at the glossy photo showing off his beautiful bride on their wedding day. She had insisted she go non-traditional and wear a blue dress adorned with sparkling snowflakes. She looked stunning, and he had to remind himself everyday of how lucky he had been to marry such a smart and intelligent woman like her. It was coming up to their two year anniversary, but it seemed like only yesterday that he was stood at that altar, reciting wedding vows to the one and only love of his life.

Carefully, Hans placed the picture back down, then began filing the last of his paperwork. Once his work was finally completed, the auburn haired man grabbed his coat from his closet, and exited his office, remembering to wave goodbye to his secretary as he passed by. He was so ready to call it a night, drive home, have dinner, then make love to his beautiful, blonde beauty.

As he strolled through the parking garage, his cellphone rang loudly. When a picture of his wife flashed up, he answered with a bubbly greeting. "Hey there baby...yeah I'm on my way home now. I'll drop off at the convenience store and buy us a bottle of wine. Be about an hour...love you too."

Hans put the phone away, before clambering into his black suv to begin the long journey home.

* * *

Elsa Westergard pulled up outside the large home she shared in the suburbs with her dearest husband. A cool breeze brushed across her pale, delicate skin as she dashed up to the front door. Her husband had said he would be home in about an hour, so plenty of time for her to cook dinner. Approaching the front door, she yawned loudly. The blonde had been feeling more tired then usual lately, so before starting the cooking, she figured a long, hot shower was definitely in order.

After unlocking the door and entering the house, she dropped her briefcase by the door, kicked off her shoes and placed her keys on a nearby table. Then, taking off her coat, she draped it over the couch, before making her way upstairs.

Stepping into the bedroom, she let down her platinum blonde hair, allowing the curled locks to cascade down over her shoulders. Just as she was about to undress, a hand sprang out of nowhere, tangling itself roughly in her hair, yanking her head back sharply.

"OW!" Elsa screamed as she attempted to pry the large hands away from her.

"Looky who we have here," a manical voice sneered, before he threw her haphazardly to the bedroom floor, her back colliding with a nearby wall. "You're Westergard's little bitch, aren't you?"

Elsa groaned as her back flared with pain. Instinctively, she cried out, before gritting her teeth.

The man advanced towards her. "I was actually hoping to find your husband at home, but I guess you'll have to do."

"W-Who are you? and what do you want?" Elsa asked fearfully.

The man crouched down in front of her, his hand again pulling at her pristine hair. "It doesnt matter who I am...the question is...what am I going to do?"

"W-What are you going to do?" she asked, repeating his words.

Her assailant clambered to his feet, whilst Elsa remained on the floor, her petite body still in slight pain. Ignoring her, he simply grinned, before his eyes glanced around the room. "So, this is where that hotshot lawyer, Westergard actually lives? nice crib, but then I guess you can afford it when you're on a six figure salary."

He began touring the room, picking up various ornaments, and examining every photo frame. The one of her deceased parents, another of herself with her younger sister, Anna. But the last one, the one which caught his attention, and the one he happened to be most interested in, was a picture of both her and her husband.

The man's hate-filled eyes narrowed, his face contorted in rage. He could feel anger building up inside of him as he threw the glass frame against the wall, shattering it into tiny pieces.

Elsa covered her ears to block out the deafening noise, until the room was blanketed in a deathly silence. Her eyes slowly flitted to the glass fragments now littering the floor. The crunching sound made by the man's shoes as he stomped over the shards towards her, made her cringe. She hugged her knees to her chest as her attacker's thudding footsteps stepped closer.

"Please don't hurt me," she begged. Elsa couldn't believe her strong, independent character had been reduced to a quivering mess, who was now pleading for her life.

Once again he halted abruptly in front of her, lowering himself to her level, but Elsa shut her eyes, refusing to look at him.

More suppressed anger surged through him, and he reached out, grabbing her chin harshly, forcing her to look at him. "Open your eyes bitch, and look at me!" he demanded.

Elsa remained defiant. "No!"

"LOOK AT ME!"

Again she refused, until, and without warning he curled a large hand around her slender neck, whilst the other grabbed her hair and he forcefully kissed her.

Her eyes flew open, and she brought her hands up in an attempt to push him away, but he was too strong. As he forced his tongue into her mouth, Elsa pummeled him harder, trying to inflict at least some damage, but this was seemingly in vain.

Amused at her feeble attempts, he removed his rough lips from her supple ones. Keeping his hand firmly around her neck, he rose to his feet taking Elsa with him. Once she was in a standing position, he slowly removed his hand from her neck. As soon as she felt him release her, she tried to make a run for it. Sighing in frustration, he ran after her, quickly apprehending her. This was followed by a backhand to the cheek, sending her sprawling to the floor.

The man towered over her, grinning evilly. "Aww, did that hurt?"

Elsa cradled her cheek, whilst staring up at him. It was only at this moment that she was she able to get a real close look at her attacker. "Stocky build, mottled brown hair, steely blue eyes, and his smell. He smelt like he hadn't showered in weeks.

"W-What do you want?" she asked shakily, staggering to her feet.

Menacingly stalking towards her, he mockingly asked that question himself. "Hmmm? what do I want?"

Elsa backed up, until she was flat against the wall. "Please, take whatever you want. Just...just leave me alone."

"Oh, I'll take what I want alright, but not right now. I'd rather wait until we have an audience."

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I...don't understand."

Immediately, he pressed up close against her slender form, pinning her to the wall. Whilst he kept her firmly in place, he reached behind to his back pocket and pulled out a gun. Stroking her cheek with the weapon, a glint of malice flashed in his eyes. "Isn't that just sweet. You really don't know what I want, do you?"

"No," she replied timidly.

Leaning in close, he whispered harshly in her ear. "Let me tell you why I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here for revenge on Hans Westergard. He has to pay for what he did to me. And what best way to make him suffer, by hurting the person he loves the most."

* * *

**A/N More to come...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for all those who have taken an interest in this story either by following, adding to favorites or reviewing. Now please dont expect updates as quick as this one. I am only posting this chapter quickly as it was already written, I just needed to edit it. However, subsequent chapters may take longer.**

**I would like to remind readers that this story will get rather dark, so be warned.**

****Also this chapter will contain profanity, violence and implied sexual violence. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with this sort of material****

* * *

**Chapter Two.  
**

Hans pulled into the driveway, parking up alongside his wife's car. He exited the vehicle as quietly as he possible could, before jogging up to the front door. Elsa already knew about the wine, but he also wanted to surprise her with a beautiful bunch of red and white roses he had bought at a local flower shop.

Upon entering the house, he noticed her briefcase, her shoes, her keys and her coat which was still draped over the couch. After depositing his own work-related belongings, he made the short walk to the kitchen, but was rather surprised to find her not there. _That's strange._

Next, he tried her study, but that was empty too. He checked out all the other downstairs rooms, but his beautiful wife was nowhere to be seen. Lastly, he checked the backyard, but she certainly wasn't out there.

Hans shrugged, thinking there was some other reasonable explanation, yet blissfully unaware of what had happened, and what was about to happen. _I know. Perhaps she's upstairs, ready to surprise 'me' _Holding the bottle of wine in one hand and the flowers in the other, Hans ascended the spiral staircase, only halting when one of the steps creaked. _Damn it!_

Reaching the top of the stairs, Hans cautiously strolled down the hallway to the bedroom. It was only as he reached the door, did he get the feeling that something ominous was going on.

Forgetting the surprise, Hans decided to call out to his wife, alerting her to his presence. "Elsa. Elsa baby, I'm home."

* * *

The anonymous man who was currently still pinning Elsa against the wall, recognized the voice almost instantly. Her captor sniggered, "looks like we have company, _darling._"

Elsa instinctively attempted to warn her husband. "HA-"

But almost immediately, she was cut off as his large hand clamped over her mouth. He pulled her away from the wall, holding her close. Shut-up!"

The man waited patiently with baited breath, edging further backwards towards the bathroom door, to the exact same place he had been lurking when he had first gained access to their house.

Elsa struggled feverishly against his strong vice like grip, but he was twice her size, not to mention the constant reminder of his gun being jabbed roughly into her side. "Stop struggling, bitch. You're going to ruin the whole surprise."

It was several excruciating moments, before Hans finally stepped into the bedroom. Under his foot, one of the glass shards crunched loudly causing him to flick on the light switch. "Elsa?!" A sudden movement caught his eye, but as soon as he spun around in the opposite direction, he came face to face with the most terrifying situation of his entire life. The bottle of wine slipped from his hands, and crashed to the floor, spilling the entire contents, with the roses following a close second.

"Well that was a waste of a good bottle of wine, wasn't it?" the man scolded.

Hans gasped in shock as the person he treasured the most in the entire world, was now being restrained and seemingly at the mercy of this armed intruder.

"Hans Westergard," the voice then spoke sinisterly. "I believe I've rendered you speechless. Yet, I am so glad you could come and join in the fun."

His heart thudded in his chest, Hans was absolutely petrified. "How do you know my name? who are you? how did you get in here?"

The stranger answered him in a mocking tone. "You don't remember me, counselor? how disappointing. Because, I sure as hell remember you!" He tightened his hold on Elsa, his hand still clasped firmly over her mouth, his gun held close to her side.

This was not how his wife should be held. She was far too precious to be manhandled this way. "Please, let my wife go. If it's me you're after, then...then I'm here, you have me."

Keeping his gaze fixed on Hans, the man moved closer to the lawyer. "Yes I do have you...and I have you good, dont I, Westergard?"

Hans regained his composure, slight confusion now overtook by fear and anger. He could see the fear in his wife's eyes. He couldn't bear to see her so afraid. He was supposed to take care of her... protect her. But now he could do nothing, but watch. He felt utterly powerless.

"So, I guess you still don't remember me, huh? maybe this will jog your memory." He raised the gun and held it to Elsa's head. The blonde's eyes widened as the cold steel of the gun made contact with her temple. Her breathing became rapid and she found herself whimpering under his hand.

"No!" Hans quickly extended his hands, attempting to keep the man calm. "Please, put the gun down. You don't need to do this. Just tell me what you want and I can help you. Just let her go...she has nothing to do with this."

The stranger paused, analysing his options. "No...I think I'll keep her if you don't mind. After all, she's so beautiful. You really picked a fine woman, counselor. But she won't look so pretty when I'm finished with her."

Hans cautiously stepped forward, remaining as calm as he possibly could under the circumstances. "Please, don't hurt her."

"Don't hurt her?" he repeated in Hans' whiny, pleading voice. "What about the hurt you caused me? you sent me to prison for fifteen years you sonovabitch! I was stuck in that rancid prison cell almost 24/7. Do you have any idea what they did to me in that place?"

Hans had no sympathy. "You're a cold-blooded killer. You deserved everything you got."

"How many times do I have to tell you. I was _innocent! _Luckily for me, good behavior worked in my favor, so here I am."

Suddenly, something clicked and Hans remembered exactly who he was dealing with. "Weasel Frost."

"Ding, ding, ding, give the man a gold star. But the name is Wesley Frost...not Weasel, you asshole."

Removing his hand from Elsa's mouth he turned his attention to her. "Why don't you tell your husband what a genius he is?"

Elsa was finding it hard to form any words, until she felt something wet on her cheek. Her captor had licked her face and she almost vomited in revulsion.

He then snaked an arm around her waist, and whilst still keeping the gun pressed against her head, he slid his hand under her blouse.

Hans could no longer suppress his rage as he stalked closer, until Wesley aimed his weapon at him. "Stop right there! or I will kill her."

"Please do as he says," Elsa begged, hoping he would stay back.

On his wife's advice, Hans reluctantly backed away.

"Now, where were we?" Wesley questioned to no-one in particular. "Oh yes, now I remember." His hand slipped under her blouse once more. "You know, she really is so beautiful, isn't she? such soft hair, beautiful eyes, flawless skin, killer legs and a totally fuckable body."

Hans clenched his fists, his eyes narrowed. He was the only one permitted to touch his wife, not this rat bastard.

Wesley continued to slide his hand up, until he reached her bra. Then digging his way under her undergarment, he began groping her breasts.

Elsa's face distorted in pain and disgust as his calloused fingers kneaded her cleavage, and his crotch rubbed against her leg. "Please, don't!" the blonde sobbed.

"So supple, so soft. I bet you just love to do this, don't you, Westergard?" Wesley teased.

"Stop it now!" Hans ordered. "You've had your fun."

On his command, Wesley relinquished his hand. "You're such a lucky sonovabitch. Getting to fuck this piece of ass whenever you want. But you know what? I'm getting rather bored of all of this chit-chat. It's about time I get some real action."

Hans was afraid to hear the answer to his next question, but he needed to know. "What are you planning to do?"

"Well you see, after ten years rotting in prison, I'm in need of a good fuck, and who better to provide me with some well deserved entertainment, then your lovely wife here."

"No, not her. Please, not her," Hans pleaded desperately.

"Yes counselor, I'm afraid so. You see. I'm going to defile this little flower, and you are going to have a front row seat. You are going to watch as I violate your precious wife...listen to every scream as I tear her apart. Then...when you've suffered enough. I'm going to kill you."

"No! do whatever you want to me. Kill me now if you want to. Just leave her alone. She doesn't deserve this."

Wesley chuckled. "No, she doesn't. But you do. If you had only chosen to listen to me ten years ago, then none of this would be happening to you both right now. You brought this all on yourself. Everything that happens from this moment on, is all your fault."

"I won't let you touch her!" Hans spat, his voice dangerously low.

Wesley had never seen Hans so fired up. He was certainly getting the reaction he expected, and it was thrilling. But whilst he was momentarily distracted, Elsa stomped down on his foot, hard and he was forced to let her go.

Hans took this perfect opportunity to lunge at Wesley, knocking him to the floor. The gun skittered under the bed and both men wrestled for it. Wesley however was much more agile and he reached it first. He quickly clambered to his feet, slamming his foot into Hans' side, causing him to groan in pain.

Wesley promptly grabbed his hair, and yanked him to his feet, holding him upright. He landed a punch to his abdomen, winding his victim and causing him to choke and splutter. Hans desperatey tried to catch his breath, before he received a punch to the ribs, resulting in him almost falling back down to the floor.

Elsa staggered to her own feet and leapt onto Wesley's back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck in an attempt to prise him away from her husband.

"Get off me!" he hissed, swinging violently, eventually tossing her to the floor, temporarily stunning her.

Hans finally collasped to the floor in agony. He clutched his tender ribs which he sure were broken by now.

Wesley turned back to Hans, hauling him back to his feet. He then curled his hand around the lawyer's throat, squeezing tightly. The pained expression on Hans' face brought him great pleasure. However, he hadn't realized his own strength and his victim soon lost consciousness. Wesley simply shrugged. "Well, I had intended for you to watch this...oh well, your loss. After giving him one last swift kick, he stalked across to Elsa.

"Time for a little fun, sweetheart."

* * *

When Hans eventually regained consciousness, he heard a quiet sobbing emanating from the corner. He peeked open an eyelid to find his wife cowering in the corner. Her whole body was shaking violently, and her clothes were in a tattered state. Dark bruises were already beginning to form on her delicate, pale skin, and a cut to her lip was still bleeding.

It didn't take a genius to work out what had happened. "E-Elsa?" he whispered. "Oh God, Elsa."

Hans was desperate to comfort her, but as he was about to crawl across to her, a heavy foot stomped down on his back, crushing him. "Whoa, that was the best screw I've ever had. She was fantastic! you should have heard her, screaming for me the whole time, she was."

"You fucking son of a bitch. I'm going to kill you!"

Wesley chortled. "Such unnecessary violence. But you know what? now I really am so bored. I think I'm done here. But before I go, there is one last thing I need to do. The one thing I originally came here to do." Wesley raised his gun and aimed it at Hans. His finger curled around the trigger, ready to fire. "Goodbye Westergard. It's been fun. But now it's time to die."

Elsa's eyes darted from Wesley to Hans, and then back again. She knew this man was intent on killing her husband, but there was no way she was going to let him die. So, that was when she made the decision. Even though she was incredibly sore and in immense pain, just as the weapon was fired, the blonde dove into its path, the bullet sinking into her flesh, finally embedding itself into her chest. She landed with a thud...crimson blood flowing freely from the wound.

"ELSA, NO!" Hans screamed, just as the doorbell rang.

* * *

**A/N More to come.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to those who are sticking with the story.**

**May I remind readers if they are uncomfortable with the storyline and content then I urge them not to read. **

**Please don't read it and then start complaining about it. I have given enough warnings.**

**This will be the last chapter that will updated this quickly. I'm just finishing up some chapters to my other stories, then I will focus on the next chapter of this story.**

****No strong warnings for this chapter except bad language and some angst****

* * *

**Chapter Three.  
**

Ignoring the doorbell the first time, Wesley's finger tightened on the trigger, ready to finish off the job he had started. However, when the doorbell rang again, this time more relentlessly, he became much more agitated.

"Who the fuck is that?!"

As if to answer his question, a younger woman's voice was heard from outside. "Elsa? hey Elsa, are you home? it's me Anna. Sorry it's late, but my car...it broke down again. Could you possibly give me and Kristoff a ride home?"

Hans froze at the sound of his sister-in-laws familiar voice. _Damn it Anna! You really shouldn't be here right now.__  
_

Wesley placed the gun back down the waistband of his pants and began retreating from the room. "Looks like I better high-tail it out of here. But remember this, Westergard. I'll be back. You and your pretty wife will never be safe again." He then bolted from the room, planning on making his escape.

With rage coursing through his veins, Hans started to chase after Wesley, until Elsa's weakened voice stopped him.

"D-Don't leave me."

Halting his pursuit of their assailant, her husband dropped to his knees beside her. Then, whilst cradling his wife's head in his hands, Hans urgently attempted to slow down the bleeding. She was shaking like crazy, blood steadily staining the floor beneath her. Her eyes were open, but she was finding it increasingly difficult to stay fully conscious. The bullet lodged in her chest now severely impeding her breathing.

"I-I'm so sorry," Elsa whispered, barely able to speak.

A lump formed in his throat as he choked out, "what do you have to be sorry for? that bastard was right. This is all my fault."

Suddenly, a spasm of coughing overtook her. Blood shot from her mouth and she grimaced in pain. "It hurts...please make it stop!" she cried, fresh tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Hans removed his hand from her back. It was now covered in blood, her blood...his wife's blood. Seeing her like this was pure torture. Why couldn't he have protected her? she had took a bullet for him, yet it should have been the other way around. _This can't be happening. Not to her, not to my Elsa. _"Elsa, baby? I'm going to need to call an ambulance."

* * *

Anna wrapped her arms around herself in a bid to stop herself shivering. After being stood outside in the cold for a good ten minutes, and not receiving an answer from either Elsa or Hans, the redhead turned to leave. It was only as she neared the end of the driveway did she spot a suspicious looking, hooded figure running from the direction of her sister's house, and sprinting across the front lawn.

_Who the hell was that?! _Making a quick dash back to the car, she quickly roused her boyfriend Kristoff, who had dozed off in the passenger seat.

"Kristoff!...Kristoff! wake up!"

"W-What is it?" the dirty blond groaned. "Is Elsa home? is she going to give us a ride? because I'm hungry, and I'm sure Sven is going to be too."

"Forget the dog Kristoff, I think something's wrong," Anna huffed in frustration.

Kristoff sat upright, giving his girlfriend his full attention. "What ya taking about?"

"Just get out of the car and come with me," Anna ordered.

Kristoff reluctantly obeyed, clambering out of the vehicle, and following Anna back towards the house. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on? like...you know... why you're suddenly so worried about your sister, when she obviously has your favorite brother-in-law taking care of her best interests."

Anna cringed at the mere thought of that man her sister had chosen to marry. He was such a cocky, arrogant jerk. Always thinking he was better then everyone else. "My sister must have been suffering from some kind of hysteria when she accepted his proposal."

"Well I don't have a problem with him," Kristoff stated matter-of-factly. "And he does seem to love Elsa. I mean, even you've got to admit that he worships the ground she walks on."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh please. He's only with my sister, because no other woman would ever put up with him."

Kristoff sighed heavily. There was definitely no love lost between those two.

* * *

Hans gently lowered Elsa to the floor, before scrambling towards the phone on the nightstand. He picked up the handset and quickly dialed. However, when he put it to his ear, it was completely dead. As he examined the phone line, it was obvious it had been cut. _Fuck! _Frantically, he raced downstairs to where he remembered leaving his cellphone. With his hands trembling violently, he fumbled with the keypad, until he managed to dial 911.

**911 emergency.**

Hans was in a severe state of panic when the female operator came on the line. "Yes...I need an...um ambulance. It's my wife...s-she's been shot."

**Okay sir, please calm down. Now, what is your address?**

"2013 Arendelle Heights. Please send someone quick...I think she might be dying."

** I'm sending the police and paramedics over to your house now. Sir? I'm going to need for you to tell me...**

"I have to get back to my wife...just please, hurry!"

**Sir? please don't hang up. **

However, Hans blatenly ignored her request. And before the operator could ask any further questions, he hung up the call and bounded back upstairs to his wife's side.

When Hans re-entered the room, he gently informed Elsa that the ambulance was on its way.

A faint smile crossed her lips, before her eyelids began to flutter close.

"Just hold on baby," Hans urged as he held her hand. "Stay awake for me...okay? don't close your eyes."

"Tell Anna I love her so much," Elsa pleaded in a soft, almost imperceptible voice.

Hans shook his head in despair. "No. You can tell herself."

Finally, her eyes closed, never re-opening again to reveal those cerulean blue orbs which captivated him so much.

The lawyer firmly shook her. "Elsa?" but this time there was no response. Hans continue to gaze down at his wife, whose hand had gone limp in his. Her head had lolled to the side, now resting on her husband's chest.

She was completely still. She didn't move or make a sound and Hans had to strain to listen if she was even still breathing.

"Don't leave me Elsa. I love you so much. ELSA!"

* * *

"Knock down the door!" Anna commanded, as soon as they both arrived back at the Westergard residence.

"Wait, what? why don't you just use your spare key? I mean, you do have it, don't you?"

In her panic-stricken state, Anna had totally forgotten about the spare key Elsa had given her six months ago. She recalled her sister strictly informing her that it was only to be used in emergencies, and not for her to sneak in and help herself to her secret chocolate stash. "Well I think we both agree this could be classed as an emergency."

Kristoff nodded nervously. "You're the boss."

Upon entering her sister's house, Anna noticed Elsa and Hans' personal belongings discarded in the entrance hall.

"Well I guess they're home," Anna declared, cheerfully.

Kristoff crept in quietly after his girlfriend. "Okay, so they're home. But what happens if they're already tucked up in bed? They're not going to exactly appreciate us being in here. As a matter of fact, they'll most likely kill us if they find us sneaking around their house like this, especially if it's for no reason."

"I do have a reason," Anna reminded the blond. "I saw this creepy guy running from the house. I'm just a little concerned that's all." As they continued through the downstairs area, the redhead noted how eerily quiet it was. In her opinion, it was too quiet and enough to give her goosebumps. "Besides, it's not like we're strangers. Elsa's my sister. She'll understand the intrusion."

"Will she? because she's kind of scary when she's mad," Kristoff stated, before shuddering at the thought.

As Anna reached the bottom of the staircase, she heard a distinct noise from upstairs. It sounded like a cry of sorts. "Shh, what was that?"

Kristoff stopped dead in his tracks. "What? I didn't hear anything."

"I heard something upstairs."

Before he could respond, Anna was already leaping up the stairs, two at a time. "Elsa?! Hans?!" are you up here?"

In the near distance, the faint sound of sirens could be heard. Anna panicked as the whirring intensified and lights flashed from outside the hallway window. "Elsa?!"

When the redhead made it to the master bedroom, she slowly peeked inside. However, what she saw caused her blood to run cold and she almost collapsed in shock. There on the floor was Hans, cradling her sister who was lying motionless and covered in blood.

Her brother-in-law immediately looked up, tears filling his eyes. "I'm so sorry Anna."

Anna staggered backwards, gripping her boyfriend who had now arrived on the scene for support. Once she had got over the distress of what she was witnessing, her face contorted in rage. Despite Kristoff's best efforts to restrain her, the redhead stalked towards her brother-in-law, angrily confronting him.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!"

* * *

**A/N More to come...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you to all those following this story and particularly to those who have left a review.**

****Warning: Bad language, mention of Abortion, miscarriage and rape.****

* * *

**Chapter Four.  
**

Hans paced the waiting room, still reeling from the shock at what had happened to his wife tonight. The tick tocking of the clock on the wall reverberated around the space, reminding Hans of how long it had been since Elsa had been rushed into surgery.

Anna was seated on one of the uncomfortable green chairs, being comforted by Kristoff. Every so often she would glare daggers at Hans as he walked by.

"Will you stop that?!" Anna hissed at him in annoyance. "No amount of pacing is going to help the situation."

"Oh I'm sorry, but that's my wife in there, fighting for her life."

Anna stood now, confronting her brother-in-law. Although he towered over her, she still knew how to make him quiver. With her cheeks flushed red in anger, the feisty redhead launched her assault. "Well, that's _my_ sister in there. And she means more to me then you'll ever know."

This time however, Hans was on the offense instead of the defense. "Oh really? so, how come you only ever show your face when you need a favor? How many times has Elsa cried herself to sleep when you two have had a fight..or you haven't bothered to call her for weeks..or you've thrown a temper tantrum because she refuses to lend you anymore money? Sure, I'm totally feeling the sisterly love here."

"You bastard! you're the one who broke her heart when you slept with that slut Kristen behind her back, getting her pregnant and then forcing her into having an abortion just to protect your own reputation."

"One mistake, Anna. One Goddamn mistake. Are you going to punish me for the rest of my life? Elsa's forgiven me. Why can't you?"

"Because unlike my sister...I'm not convinced you've changed. Leopards never change their spots, do you know?"

"Believe what you like Anna. But I'm telling you now. I love Elsa, more then life itself. I would die for her."

"Pfft! then why didn't you tonight then? why is it, that my sister was shot and not you? why is _my_ sister lying in there with a hole in her chest and not you? I swear to God, if she dies, I'm going to make you wish you were never born."

Kristoff could see this heated argument getting way out of hand, and this was certainly not the time or place for their little spat. He took Anna by the shoulders, attempting to calm his girlfriend.

"Hey, you guys. This isn't the time to be appointing blame. I think we're all in agreement here, that you both love Elsa. But seriously, you two need to put your differences aside and try to act civil towards one another...for Elsa's sake."

Anna huffed, crossing her arms before seating herself back down, whilst Hans did the same, and Kristoff, like always was stuck in the middle of their ongoing feud.

* * *

It was another thirty agonizing minutes, before they were finally approached by a Doctor.

"Mr Westergard?" the man in a blue coat announced.

In response, Hans immediately stood up. "Yes, that's me."

"Hello there. I'm Dr Edwards. I've been working on your wife in the ER."

Anna leapt up too, bombarding the Doctor with numerous questions. "How is she? How's my sister? is she awake? when can I see her?"

As the doctor gazed at the small ensemble gathered in the waiting area, he focused particularly on the petrified looking husband. "Mr Westergard, maybe we should go somewhere a little more private."

A soon as the Doctor had said those words, Hans was preparing himself for the worst possible news. It wouldn't come as much of a shock. After all, he had already said his own silent goodbye when she fell limp in his arms...then when she stopped breathing in the ambulance. The images of the paramedics carrying out CPR on her broken body would haunt him forever. But by some miracle, she had hung on and made it to the emergency room...alive.

"Wait, what? No!" Anna growled. "Whatever you have to say; you can say here...to the both of us."

On this occasion, Hans actually had to agree with Anna. Afterall, Elsa was her sister. It was only fair that she hear the outcome of Elsa's fate too. "She's right. Just please, tell us what is going on."

The Doctor cleared his throat, before explaining the status of Elsa's condition. "Your wife suffered a bullet wound to the chest. Luckily, it narrowly missed her heart, but it did puncture her lung, causing significant internal bleeding. We managed to get the bleeding under control and surgically repair the damage. It was touch and go for a while and she did suffer a cardiac arrest, but she's a strong woman, and I'm pleased to tell you that she's going to make a full recovery. However...I can't be so sure about the baby."

The lawyer gasped in shock. "Baby?!"

Anna's eyes widened, before mumbling disapprovingly, "oh this just get's even better."

"Yes. Your wife is pregnant." There was a momentary pause before the Doctor continued. "I take it you didn't know."

Hans shook his head. "No, I didn't. I mean, we weren't trying...but then we weren't exactly not trying, if you know what I mean?"

"You idiot," Anna snarled. "You got my sister pregnant. So what now? does this mean you're going to force her to get rid of her baby too?"

Kristoff clearly embarrassed by Anna's behavior, quickly pulled her to the side. "Anna? what is your problem?"

She pointed directly at Hans. "He is!"

After Anna's little outburst, Hans turned his attention back to Dr Edwards. "How far along is she?"

"We estimate around seven weeks gestation. The sonogram showed a strong heartbeat, but it's too early to tell what the chances of viability is. The trauma your wife suffered could easily cause her to miscarry. She will be carefully monitored, but I'm afraid if she does miscarry, there will be nothing medically that can be done to stop it."

Under any other circumstances, Hans would have been happy at such news, but tonight had proven how close he had come to loosing her. All he could focus on at this time, was that the love of his life, by the grace of God was still alive. The survival of a tiny embryo was far too insignificant for him to worry about at this point.

"Can I see her?"

"Your wife is currently in recovery, but once she is moved to a private room, then you may see her. I will have one of the nurses fetch you when she's settled."

It was yet another forty five minutes of excruciating waiting, until the nurse came for them. They followed her along numerous corridors, up a flight of stairs, until she brought them to a halt outside a rather dreary looking room.

"Now, I will have to warn you that she is still heavily sedated. She can't breathe on her own, so she's on a respirator until her lungs are strong enough to take over. There are a lot of tubes, but please don't be alarmed. They are only there to aid her recovery. Now, there is one final thing. Only immediate family will be permitted to visit her at this time."

"I guess that counts me out then," Kristoff said to Anna. "That's okay though...I understand. You go be with your sister. I'll just wait out here."

Although the lawyer had reluctantly agreed that Anna could accompany him in to see Elsa. He had also made it perfectly clear that at the first sign of any outlandish behavior from the redhead, he would have her removed, immediately.

As the two entered the sterile looking room, Anna gazed nervously at the amount of machines, whilst listening to the numerous bleeping sounds .

Hans anxiously approached his wife's bedside. Elsa was asleep, a thin sheet pulled up to her chest, her arms resting comfortably by her sides. She had a tube in her mouth and a drip in her hand, along with several other wires all measuring her vitals.

Her hair was neatly splayed out across the pillow. But her complexion was much paler then usual. After Hans pulled up a plastic chair beside her; he took her hand in his and gently kissed it.

"Oh Elsa. You really scared me baby. I thought I'd lost you forever. Please don't ever do that to me again."

Anna hesitantly positioned herself on the other side of the bed, lightly stroking her sister's platinum blonde hair. "Hey there sis."

Hans and Anna sat in silence, both looking down upon the woman they loved so dearly. Elsa was so still...so peaceful. The only indication that she was alive was the whooshing of the respirator and the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

The two of them had spent a good two hours by Elsa's side, when the door click opened and the nurse appeared, accompanied by two burly police officers.

Anna spun around, as one of the officers approached. "What do you want? can't you see this is not a good time."

The first officer spoke. "I'm sorry Mam, but we need to get a statement from Mr Westergard here."

Hans knew exactly how the system worked. Working as a lawyer, he was well aware of police procedures. However, he never thought he would be on the receiving end of one. "What more can I tell you officers? my wife was raped and shot. Why aren't you out there looking for Wesley Frost. He's the bastard who did this."

Anna couldn't believe what Hans had just declared. "Wait, what? did you just say my sister was raped?"

For a moment, Hans had forgotten Anna was still in the room. This was not how he had intended for her to find out.

"Anna...I..." but it was too late, Anna was already in a crumpled heap on the floor.

* * *

**A/N More to come...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the rather late update.**

**This chapter deals with sexual violence (nothing particularly graphic) and some profanity.**

**Please review so I know you guys are still interested enough for me to continue.**

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

(_flashback)_

_Elsa watched in horror as her husband crumpled to the floor and the intruder stepped towards her._

_"Time to have some fun, sweetheart."_

_The blonde scrambled to her feet in a bid to escape, but her captor was much faster. He quickly tackled her to the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs, before flipping her roughly onto her back. She winced in pain before struggling futilely._

_"Feisty one, aren't you?"_

_"HELP!" she screamed, still attempting to resist him._

_"This will be over before you know it; if only you co-operate. Otherwise, I can make it long and painful, maybe even make the fun last until your husband awakens. I'm sure he'll love that."_

_Elsa fisted her hands and pummeled his chest, but he was much bigger and stronger then she was and before she knew it, he had backhanded her across the face. Her lip split open sending blood pouring down her chin._

_"Now look what you've made me do!" he growled, pinning both hands above her head. He then placed a knee on her abdomen to keep her pinned down._

_"Please. I'll do anything else you want. J-Just don't hurt me like this."_

_Her attacker chuckled as he ripped off her panties, finally tilting his head towards the unconscious Hans. "Relax. I'm pretty sure this will hurt your bastard of a husband a lot more then it's going to hurt you."_

_Tears rolled down her cheeks and she faintly heard the sound of his zipper. She could feel his knees force her legs apart as his face came in full view again._

_"So beautiful," he cooed. "Has your husband ever told you that? or is still too absorbed in his own self-importance to spare a thought about someone so innocent."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" Oh God, this can't be happening. Hans is the only man I'm supposed to be with. Not this monster, Elsa thought to herself. She tried once more to resist by kicking and screaming hysterically, but he swiftly grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her head down heavily, causing black spots to fill her vision._

_Wesley soon regretted his actions when she began loosing consciousness. He slapped her cheeks in an attempt to stop her from passing out. "Stay awake sweetheart. I want you to watch, so you can forever be reminded of the day Wesley Frost finally took his revenge on Hans fucking Westergard."_

_With her last remaining strength, Elsa tried to squeeze her legs together, but again he used his knees to pry them apart._

_Please don't do this to me, she silently pleaded. Hans, please. Where are you?!_

_Intense Pain, that was all she could feel. Everything was becoming a blur, and the last thing she could hear before passing out was her attacker emitting low groans and the feel of him sinking his teeth into her shoulder._

* * *

Everything hurt. Her head, her entire body even...inside and out. She couldn't even be sure where she was. Bleeping. Loud, constant bleeping that suddenly became very rapid and irregular. Alarms bells sounded all around her as she heard a faint, yet familiar voice.

"Elsa?"

Hans had been napping when he was alerted by the commotion. He leapt out of the chair and rushed to her bedside. "Elsa baby, it's okay, I'm right here."

The blonde began to panic. She couldn't breathe. It was like her attacker was still on top of her, squeezing every last bit of air from her lungs.

The machines were going crazy and Hans was fraught with worry. "Elsa! Elsa! please calm down! Nurse...somebody...anybody!"

A brief moment later, a doctor and three nurses piled into the room, and were at the blonde's side in an instant. Hans was briskly ushered outside the room and offered a seat, whilst his wife was tended too.

"Look who's waking up," the Doctor announced cheerfully.

Elsa's eyes shot open, but for some reason she couldn't make a sound. Something was choking her.

The female Doctor spoke soothingly. "It's okay Elsa. You've got a breathing tube in your throat. I'm going to remove it, but I'm going to need for you to cough for me. Can you do that?"

With her intense fear gradually subsiding, Elsa replied with a curt nod.

The Doctor then proceeded to remove the tube, whilst still offering reassurance. "I know this is uncomfortable, but you're doing really well."

Afterwards, the blonde was given a full examination, before being left in the capable hands of the nurses. The Doctor then exited the room and approached the lawyer.

"Mr Westergard. I'm Doctor Bell. I'm going to be in charge of your wife's care."

Hans stood immediately. "What happened in there? is she okay?"

"Well, the good news is she's now conscious and breathing unaided. She's still a little groggy from the morphine, but her wounds seem to be healing up nicely. She'll have to stay here for at least another week, so we can keep a close eye on her, but after that she should be fine to go home."

"When will she be fully healed?" Hans then questioned. He was just interested in things getting back to normal as soon as possible.

Doctor Bell was a little surprised at his urgency. "Physically, I would say she should be back to full health within four to six weeks. Mentally and emotionally, I'm afraid this may take considerably longer. She's going to need a lot of support, especially after the trauma she suffered, and of course with her being pregnant."

The pregnancy was the least of his concerns. All Hans wanted was for his wife to be okay. "I understand, Doctor. Do you mind if I see her now?"

The older woman offered a warm smile. "Of course not. But bear in mind that she may still be feeling rather fragile and vulnerable. Try not to cause her any upset."

Hans nodded in acknowledgment, before re-entering the room. The nurses who had just finished their job of making Elsa as comfortable as possible, swiftly vacated the room, giving the two their privacy. The lawyer slowly approached the bed and gazed down at his wife. She was half-awake, and staring blankly at the ceiling. He reached out to touch her, but for the first time since the attack, Elsa whimpered, then flinched, before screaming in a hoarse voice.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Hans was completely bewildered at her behavior. Suddenly, he was hit with several different emotions all at once. Confusion, anger, hate, guilt...betrayal. _Hans get a grip. She's just been through the biggest ordeal of her life, even worse then her parents dying. She needs you now more then ever._ "Shh..baby it's okay, it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you; you're safe now, I promise."

Elsa let out a strangled sob. "Get Anna. Where's Anna?"

"Anna's been here for three days straight. She just needed to go home for a change of clothes. Don't worry, she should be back shortly."

Tears flowed down the blonde's cheeks. "I need Anna. I want my sister."

Hurt and rejection flashed across her husband's face. He felt utterly useless. "Am I not enough?"

Elsa closed her eyes, momentarily relaxed. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it. I need you too."

However, Hans was still cautious and had to pluck up the courage to even stroke her hair. "It's okay baby. I don't blame you, and you don't have to apologize. It is to be expected, especially after what you've been through."

Elsa turned her head away in shame. "Do you still love me?"

Hans raised an eyebrow, giving her a quizzical look. "Of course I still love you. Why would you even think that?"

"Because I'm dirty, tainted...ruined."

Her husband shook his head vigorously, before taking her hand in his and squeezing gently. "None of this is your fault. How could I ever blame you for this?"

"Because I wasn't strong enough. Because I didn't fight back hard enough."

Hans tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh Elsa. There was nothing you could have done. If anything, this is my fault. I should have protected you. But it's going to be okay. We're going to get through this. You and me...together."

Hans' words did little to soothe her. He may have thought he could get over this, but how could she? More tears spilled as she felt a burning sensation in her chest. Elsa felt under her gown at the large bandage covering her chest. "I guess I should be thankful that I'm still alive, huh? this bullet could easily have killed me."

Hans tightened his grip on her hand. "Why did you do it? why did you take that bullet for me?"

"I guess people do crazy things when they're in love."

The lawyer placed an arm around her, and Elsa reveled in his touch. "There is something else I need to tell you...but I'm sure it can wait. Maybe for now you should try and sleep."

But Elsa couldn't sleep. "When I close my eyes... he's still there."

Her words were like a dagger to his heart. "I wish I could take it away. I really do. Believe me baby. I'm going to find him. He's going to pay for what he did."

She nodded, but didn't say a word.

Hans continued to hold her, until the door clicked open and Anna stormed in.

"I can't believe this! Elsa's awake and you never thought to tell me! why didn't you call me?!"

Now Hans really was angry. "Anna! don't just come barging in here raising your voice. Can't you see your sister is trying to rest. She doesn't need this right now."

The redhead crossed her arms and huffed. "What she needs is her sister." Anna then sauntered across to the bed, and took a seat beside Elsa.

"Hi Elsa, it's me, Anna," she said softly.

"Anna?"

"Yes, that's right. Sorry, I wasn't here before. I had to take a shower. I was beginning to...you know, smell like some kind of cesspit."

Elsa's mouth twitched up into a semblence of a smile. "I'm just glad that you're here now."

Anna kissed her sister on the forehead. "There's no place I'd rather be, then here by your side. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help take care of you..and the baby."

Instantly, Hans' tone turned cold and harsh. "What the hell, Anna! why did you have to go and say that for?"

"Baby?" Elsa questioned, rather confusedly.

The younger woman turned to Hans, realizing her mistake. "You haven't told her?"

"I didn't think it was exactly the right time. She's been unconscious for the past three days and she's only just woken up for God's sakes," the lawyer argued.

The blonde was reeling from shock. Her eyes flicked from Hans then to her sister, before she clasped her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Oh dear Anna. You put your foot in it. It kind of looks like Hans isn't very accepting of the pregnancy. Stay tuned...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you to the reviews so far. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think.**

***This chapter will contain some bad language and mention of abortion***

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Well done Anna. Do you really think this is how I intended for Elsa to find out about the pregnancy? you really do need to learn when to keep your mouth shut."

Anna glanced at him angrily, whilst fuming with rage. "Well excuse me! but I assumed she already knew. But then again, you're pretty used to keeping secrets, aren't you?"

Hans was about to retaliate when he was alerted to his wife's soft whimpering. He quickly turned back to Anna, offering her a suggestion. "Why don't you go get yourself a coffee? it sure looks like you could do with one."

"I'll get a cup of coffee alright...so I can throw it over you," Anna snarled. "But sadly, that will need to wait. You see, my sister needs me, so if you think I'm going to leave her, then you're sorely mistaken."

"Suit yourself," Hans spat, before attending to his wife.

Elsa was still reeling from the shock of the news that she was pregnant. Her heart began to beat erratically. Her body trembled violently, and she was on the verge of tears.

Anna was startled by her sister's sudden change in demeanor. "Elsa? Elsa, what's wrong? aren't you happy?"

"Of course she's not happy," Hans growled. Your sister has just suffered a life-changing experience. I would think a baby is the last thing on her mind right now."

A thousand thoughts were running through the blonde's mind, until she came to one conclusion. "No! this can't be true. I can't be pregnant! I can't have that monster's baby! take it out of me...now!"

Anna quickly laid a soothing hand on her sister's arm. "Elsa. What are you talking about?"

"I don't want it. Get it out of me! get it out of me!"

Anna sighed deeply, before continuing. "Elsa please, you have it all wrong. That bastard might have done a terrible, unforgivable thing to you, but he did not get you pregnant."

"That's right," Hans added. "The doctor already carried out one of those sonogram things. You're already seven weeks along."

"I-I am?" Elsa questioned with a look of pure relief. "I guess that's the reason why I've been feeling so nauseous and fatigued. At first I thought it was due to being overworked. Now, I know better. But still, a baby...I don't know-"

Hans placed a finger to her lips. "Shh, don't worry about that now. We have plenty of time to decide what to do about the pregnancy. There are options we can discuss, when you're feeling up to it of course."

"Unbelievable!" Anna chimed in. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Hans gritted his teeth at his sister-in-laws interference yet again. "Anna. First of all, this is none of your concern. And secondly, this is certainly not the time or place for you to be voicing your opinion. As a matter of fact, I really think it's time for you to leave and let Elsa and I talk...in private."

The redhead gripped her sister's hand tightly. "Do _you_ want me to leave, Elsa?"

The blonde gently nodded. "maybe just for a little while."

If Elsa wanted her to leave, then the redhead would gladly comply. "Okay." She leant forward to kiss her sister on the forehead, before whispering in her ear. "Just don't make any hasty decisions...at least not yet."

Elsa nodded again. "I promise."

Once Anna had left the room, Elsa tilted her head towards her husband. "What is she talking about? you do want this baby, don't you?"

After analyzing the situation, Hans found himself ignoring her question. Instead, he delicately brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Just concentrate on healing so we can go home. Soon, everything will be as it was before."

Elsa pushed his hand away. "No! it won't. Don't you understand? nothing will ever be as it was before. That man invaded our home, invaded my body, and for what? I don't understand. Why did he do this to us...to me?"

Hans cringed at the pain and hurt he detected in her eyes. This was all his fault. He had been the cause of all her pain and he didn't know how to ease it...let alone fix it.

* * *

Red faced, Anna stomped down the corridor with Kristoff chasing after her.

"Hey Anna, wait up, will ya?"

Anna kept walking vigorously. "I'm going to get a coffee."

"But you never drink coffee," the blond reminded her.

Anna shot him a glance. "Well I do now. Hans suggested it, and maybe he's right."

Kristoff chuckled. "Since when have you ever listened to Hans?"

Upon arrival at the vending machine, Anna deposited the exact amount of coins and waited for her coffee. A few seconds later the machine beeped, but seemingly had failed to fill her cup. "Damn, pathetic machine!" Anna shrieked, fumbling with the buttons, before slamming her foot into it.

"Calm down feisty pants. You're going to get us in trouble...you know for damaging hospital property. Here, let me try."

After Kristoff had fiddled with the machine, it began pouring the coffee. Although the pungent smell was enough to put him off for life, he handed the styrofoam cup over to his girlfriend. "Well, here's your coffee, although it kind of looks like thick sludge."

"Thanks Kristoff, for that lovely description," Anna said, cracking a smile, before plopping herself down in a chair.

"You're welcome," the blond replied with a hint of sarcasm, as he took a seat beside her. Now that Anna was relatively calm, he decided to ask his next question. "So, is it safe to ask how Elsa is now?"

"Under the circumstances, she's faring pretty well. Of course she'd be much better if she was away from that conceited, arrogant prick."

Kristoff frowned, then after a few seconds began to speak. "I guess by conceited, arrogant prick, you mean Hans."

Anna quirked an eyebrow. "Of course I mean Hans. Who else in the world would I be talking about?"

"I dunno. One ex-boyfriend springs to mind."

"Wait, what? oh no, no, no. My ex-boyfriend was a saint compared to that smarmy scumbag. Ugh! he is so damn manipulating and controlling. He is going to make Elsa have an abortion. I just know it."

Kristoff scratched the back of his neck. "So I take it, Elsa knows she's pregnant then. I thought Hans didn't want to tell her just yet."

Anna felt a tinge of guilt creep over her. "Well, it was kind of my fault. You see I sort of blurted it out in front of her. But I was not entirely to blame. I thought she already knew."

"How'd she take it?"

"Well at first she was really confused. For some reason she'd got it into her head that the conception resulted from you know... that night."

A shiver suddenly ran down the blond's spine. "Oh my God, it didn't, did it?"

"Of course not. The Doctor said she's seven weeks along. I'm actually surprised though that she didn't lose the baby, especially with everything she went through. This child truly is a miracle, and one I intend to make sure Elsa keeps. There is no way I'm going to allow Hans Westergard to talk my sister into aborting my future niece or nephew like he did with that slut Kristin."

"Well whatever happens, I'll support you best I can, okay?"

Anna stood on tip-toes to give her boyfriend a kiss to the lips. "I knew I could count on you."

* * *

**One Week later.**

It was morning and sunlight streamed into her hospital room. Elsa sat upright, before gingerly clambering out of bed. It was still extremely painful to walk, but she managed to make it across the room, where she started to pack up a handful of her belongings.

The previous afternoon, Doctor Bell had carried out a thorough examination, and had declared Elsa fit enough to be discharged. She had been prescribed a supply of pain medication, ordered to rest and was advised to schedule an appointment with an OBGYN as soon as possible. As her pregnancy was classed as high risk, she was going to need to be carefully monitored over the coming months. The Doctor also offered some leaflets on various support groups, but Hans had deemed them unnecessary.

So, after a brief visit to his office, the lawyer had arrived at the hospital that afternoon to take his wife home. He was really hoping that things could get back to some semblence of normalcy. However, whilst he was beaming with excitement. Elsa was filled with nervousness and anxiety.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"I'm so scared," Elsa cried, tears streaming down her face.

Pulling his wife into a gentle hug, Hans began stroking her hair, before asking, "what baby? what are you scared about?"

"Going home. To that house... after what happened."

Hans hugged her tighter. "We don't have to go back there. We could stay at a hotel..or my brother's cabin up at the lake."

Elsa took a deep breath. "That's sounds lovely, but I guess I can't let that man drive me out of my own home now, can I?"

"You're braver then I could ever be," her husband stated as he helped her pack the last of her belongings. "Now, if you give just give me a moment to sort out these discharge papers, we can be on our way."

The journey home was made in silence. Elsa gazed out of the window, appreciating the scenery. Hans would cast a sideways glance every now and again, wondering if everything was truly okay. As they turned into their street, she began to panic. Tears glistened in her eyes. Her hands were clammy and beads of sweat were steadily forming on her forehead. Bringing the SUV to a halt, Hans began to notice how pale she had become.

"Elsa? is everything alright?"

"I don't think I can go in there," Elsa explained shakily.

"Of course you can. You said yourself you weren't going to allow that scumbag to drive you away from our home. Don't worry. After the police cleared out, I had a maid come in and get the place spotless. I've even had a new state of the alarm system fitted."

Elsa was still hesitant as he escorted her towards the front door.

"Also, if you remember, this was the house of your dreams. This was the house that beat twenty others in this neighborhood alone. And don't forget the small detail that we christened every room on our first night. That has to count for something."

The memory of that night, three years ago brought a smile to her lips. It was enough for her to take those first steps through the door.

Once inside, he placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the living room. "Now, why don't you sit down and put your feet up, and I'll go make us dinner."

"No, don't leave me!"

"Relax baby. I'll just be in the kitchen," Hans assured her.

Although she had been looking forward to Hans' cooking, when they finally sat down to eat, Elsa had clearly lost her appetite.

"Come on, Elsa. You really should eat somethng."

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel that hungry. I'd rather just take a bath, and then go to bed, if that's okay."

Hans grabbed her hand across the table. "Of course it's okay. Would you like me to run one for you? I'll make it a bubble bath, with those scented candles I know you love."

The blonde was determined not to rely on him anymore then she needed to. "I think I can manage."

"Well, if you're sure. But, if you need anything...anything at all, promise you'll call for me."

* * *

Alone in the tub, Elsa stared at the multitude of bruises peppering her ivory skin. She knew they would eventually fade and then heal, but she wasn't sure if she would ever heal inside. Her hands then flew to her abdomen. It was hard to believe that there was another life growing inside of her. Another life who was solely dependant on her. She wasn't sure if she was ready for Motherhood, but she sure as hell was going to try.

After her soak in the bath, she had dressed in a pair of blue flannelette pajamas. They weren't sexy or glamorous, but they were comfortable, and right now, that was all she wanted to be.

Hans climbed into bed several moments after his wife. He wrapped his arms lovingly around her, holding her close.

It felt good to be wrapped up safe in his loving arms. After a few tense minutes, she felt him tracing the outline of her body. He then ran his fingers through her platinum locks of hair, traced her jawline with his index finger, then down her neck, along her arms and down her sides, hips and thighs. He felt her clench, but she didn't tell him to stop.

"I could have lost you," he said, close to her ear.

"But you didn't," she reassured him in almost a whisper.

Running his hand absently up and down her side, Hans cooed, "I love you Elsa."

The blonde turned her head to meet his emerald green eyes. "I love you too...Goodnight."

Hans continued to hold his wife as she drifted off into slumber. She slept fitfully in his arms, sometimes even whimpering in her sleep, which broke his heart. He managed to get a few hours himself, until he was awoken by the house alarm blaring.

Elsa jolted awake too. "Hans? what is that? is that the alarm? oh God, someone's in the house!"

Hans leapt out of bed, grabbing a newly acquired baseball bat from the closet. "Shh, just stay there. I'll go check it out."

"Please be careful."

Hans flicked on the hallway light and crept quietly to the top of the stairs, listening for any sounds which could indicate an intruder. As he cautiously made his way down the stairs, he heard the warning that the front door was open. Reaching the entrance hall, he found the door slightly ajar. Gripping the bat tightly, he yanked open the door, just in time to hear the screeching of brakes and a dark car speeding away.

Hans ran barefoot down the driveway, but it was already too late. The car had vanished from sight. "Damnit!" he cursed loudly.

As he sauntered back towards the house, he noted a piece of paper taped securely to the outside of the door, with the word "Surprise! surprise,"written in big, black ink.

Elsa was staggering down the stairs, when Hans re-entered the house. "The alarm company called. They're sending the police as a precaution.

Hans crumpled up the note, hiding it from his wife's view. "Don't worry, it was just a false alarm. There must be a fault with the alarm system or something. Look. Why don't you go back to bed. I can deal with the police once they get here."

"Are you sure everything is okay?" she queried concernedly.

"It's fine," Hans lied. "Now, take yourself back to bed, and try to get some sleep. I'll deal with everything."

* * *

**A/N More to come...  
**


End file.
